Phoenix Game Ratings
The following is a list of games that have been rated from a 0.00 to a theoretically infinite scale, with 0.00 being the highest rating possible. The way of measuring on the scale is diving the cons by the pros, unless certain points are weighted. If multiple versions of a game are recorded, then the newer version will be compared to its previous. Cons and pros from the previous version will be tallied as well. Bolded information is the most important. Weighted Score: A more accurate score; gameplay and more vital points weigh heavier than appearance, bugs, and more minor things. Raw Score: Cons divided by pros, no bullet points are weighted. = Chart = Ramona * Pros ** One of the best platformer/RPG games out there. (+2) ** Pulls off the blocky design quite well. (+1) *** Reminds the player of a classic 16-bit feel. (+1) ** Great soundtrack. (+1) ** Boss fight is one of the best boss fights on ROBLOX. (+2) ** Increasing difficulty/learning curve. (+2) ** Great game for something made in three weeks. (+1) ** Multiple endings/ways to play for replayability. (+2) ** More likes than dislikes. (+1) * Cons ** Weird plotline? (+2) ** Angle of the camera and position of the platforms on the stage where the Double Jump is the reward (and other parts of the game) are a bit awkward and make the game harder than probably intended. (+1) ** Dialogue when you get the Double Jump is repeated from the dialogue when you get the Dash, and is probably not intended to be there. (+1) ** Boss fight music didn't really live up to the expectation/cliche that the boss fight music is generally better/more "epic" than the other tracks. (+1) Car Crash Simulator * Pros ** Hilarity ensues as overdramatic crashes occur when a car rams into another and pieces fly everywhere. One of the better and funnier simulators, and could be considered as a way to take out anger on something. (+2) ** Multiple different tools enhance the experience and extends the lifespan of a run. (+2) ** Multiple cars and maps provide strategy to a seemingly simple simulator game. (+2) ** Car customization gives players an opportunity to personalize their cars. (+1) ** More likes than dislikes. (+1) * Cons ** The game isn't very well designed in terms of looks, quality, etc., but nothing much in that department is expected from a game about simulating car crashes. (+0.5) ** Game can be a bit frustrating to play with the intense amount of lag caused by cars being obliterated, lots of players trying to load in, etc. (+2) *** With the intense amount of lag, sometimes it's very hard to steer your car, resulting in crashes against the walls. (+2) ** Another minor convenience is that it's nearly impossible to drive over small bits of rubble without considerable damage to your car or being flipped over. (+1.5) Hexaria Hexaria 0.20 * Pros ** Given 100 tokens to start so you can buy a pack, giving you some diversity compared to other players starting the game, and helps with alpha testing purposes (+2) ** Day-night system gives more immersion to the game, and gives more use for bonfires, etc. (+1) * Cons Hexaria 0.13 * Pros ** One of the best/only/functioning TCG games out there. (+2) ** Beautiful minimalist design. (+1) *** Tessellating hexagonal design for the ground is unique, even from other board games. (+1) *** Big, open world as opposed to just a map/board/room for TCG and board games on ROBLOX. (+1) ** "Reset net" question before you reset to make sure you didn't press it by accident. (+1) ** More likes than dislikes. (+1) * Cons ** Lack of labelling of GUIs make it difficult to navigate the game. Confusing for both potential new players and alpha testers. (+2) ** Lack of tutorial, game throws you in the fray, confusing for potential new players. (+2) ** No proper AFK button/system. (+1) ** No proper save button/system, leaving you to wonder if the game was properly saved. (+1) ** No multiple save files. (+1) ** Attempting to fight NPCs can be quite annoying, as they sometimes will not respond. (+2) Jailbreak * Pros ** Arguably the best and definitely the most dominant prison game on ROBLOX. (+2) ** Replayability attracts players. (+2) ** The crate system is probably the best one on ROBLOX. (+2) *** Crate system is reasonable in terms of its setting. (+1) *** Crate system is one of the only crate systems on ROBLOX that doesn't feel shoehorned. (+2) ** Currency system works well in hand with the setting. (+1) ** Although most updates are small, the development team have been adding a lot of content rapidly, and even adding content daily when it was in Beta. (+2) ** Interesting choice of concentrating the focus of the game to a "cops-chasing-prisoners" section instead of Prison Life's "cops-herding-prisoners". (+1) *** This choice breathes a new air of life into the prison genre as the "escape the prison via only two slightly different methods" is abandoned as the focus, and the focus turns to a slightly more versatile and entertaining aspect of the game. (+2) ** Minimap is a nice addition. (+1) ** More likes than dislikes. (+1) * Cons ** The game is VERY unbalanced in favor of the criminals. (+2) *** Most of the content is intended for criminals. (+2) **** Updates are mostly rolling out in favor of cosmetics (for the prisoners, of course,) instead of actual content, such as balancing. (+1) **** Lots of places for the prisoners to rob, which is mostly unbalanced for cops who have to spread out to take everyone at once (if they even cared). Keep in mind that the cops don't get to do anything like this (+1) *** The prison is WAY too easy to escape. (+2) **** It's near impossible to keep a good chunk of the prisoners contained, harming the police more as more criminals have access to weapons and even helicopters, which were not included in Prison Life. (+1) **** There's only three steps to escaping, all utilizing the Jailbreak-exclusive controls/mechanics. It's extremely easy as it is very obvious what actions to make. (+1) *** No motive for the police team to function well, which in turn buffs the criminals. (+2) **** Police should be stronger, and multiple prisoners should be needed to have a good chance at taking one down, considering police are usually spread apart and are easy targets for criminals. (+1) **** Crate system and currency are absolutely useless for cops. (+2) ***** The garage is literally right next to the criminals' base. (+1) **** It is a known bug that the police team sometimes will not let players join, even when there is only a couple on the team. (+1) MeepCity * Pros ** Replayability attracts players. (+2) ** Some features that it "recycles" (to put it nicely) from games like Club Penguin and Toontown are at least executed well, such as parties and estates. (+2) ** More likes than dislikes. (+1) ** Cartoon-y style is executed well and looks nice. (+1) * Cons ** Deals on coins, items, etc. feels shoehorned. (+2) *** Deals are automatically given to you upon opening the game. (+1) ** Main features are directly taken from games like Club Penguin and Toontown. (+2) ** Fishing (mainly the controls) are a bit wonky compared to Toontown. (+2) ** No point in ROBLOX having an avatar editor if MeepCity allows you to have all of the items in-game for free. (+2) ** "Meeps" are directly ripped from Club Penguin's "Puffles", with the exception of visible hair. (+2) ** Game is notorious for subconsciously promoting online dating and other disturbing and rule-violating activies. (+2) *** Not many updates have been released to combat this, the most notable is the removal of beds from parties. Updates seem to focus on themed items and cosmetics. (+1) ** The "void" of the game is not well-hidden at all and doesn't bother to stop the player from reaching it. (+1) Adonis Admin House * Pros ** More likes than dislikes. (+1) * Cons ** Literally a reskinned version of Kohl's Admin House. (+2) *** The only thing that is "reskinned" is the admin commands. (+1) *** Even then, the admin commands are just some version of Kohl's Admin Infinite. (+2)